Recreational Vehicle (RV) parks and campgrounds provide power for RVs at individual RV sites or spaces. Power poles having power boards at these sites will generally supply electricity to an RV parked in the space via either a 50 Amp-style or a 30 Amp-style female receptacle that is connectable to the RV via an electrical cord having a male plug to engage the female receptacle of the power board, and a female receptacle to engage a male plug of the RV. If the male plug of the RV has a different amperage rating than the female receptacle of the power board, then it may be necessary to use an electrical adapter cord having a male plug and a female receptacle with different amperage ratings.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show two such prior art electrical adapter cords. FIG. 1 shows an electrical adapter cord 10 having a 30 Amp-style male plug 11 electrically connected via a cable 13 to a 50 Amp-style female receptacle 12. FIG. 2 shows an electrical adapter cord 10 having a 50 Amp-style male plug 14 electrically connected via a cable 13 to a 30 Amp-style female receptacle 15.
A power board may also provide standard 110/120 volt residential receptacles. However, even if the standard 110/120 volt residential receptacles are available, they are frequently damaged beyond useability. Thus, it may not be possible to power typical household appliances such as blenders, microwave ovens, or coffee machines without the use of an additional electrical adaptor cord having a standard 110/120 volt residential plug (such as a 30 AMP Male To 15 AMP Female RV Camper Power Electrical Adapter), or an additional power source having standard 110/120 volt residential plugs, such as a generator. Thus, the lack of standard 110/120 volt residential receptacles can be a source of inconvenience and increased expense.